Past, Present and Loving
by FallonCarringtonXOX
Summary: Phillip J Coulson and Melinda Qiaolian May The story beneath the two superior agents in Shield, set in 2015 December from the staring point of the death of Trip in Season 2 episode 10 and how their relationship is boarded to a new horizon. - First Philinda Fan fic
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

Rattled, schemed and hurt. The under-lying truth was untold, no speaking, no one tale yet in the silence was death. They went on in their own ways, it was like that for the last hours from the event that reeled them all. Plethora of knowledge, power and secrecy and yet no one could admit the truth.

May walked over to Coulson as if she was the one that was gone, in the wind invisible and unseen to all. She was angry, oppressed like many did on the team. The bus, full with jolted waves of hatred, full of untold truths from all of the team on that very mission - the mission was constructed by Coulson, yet he was the reason that the whole task was to stop Hydra and they did that only for them to leave with guilt in their hearts for a man who had given so much in his small amount of time being there at the underground base and on the bus.

No one had superseded Coulson's authority but they felt like he was to blame for the whole mission because of the carvings of the alien underground city. The time was reeling everyone from their darkest fears, but most of all it was taunting Daisy for that she lead him into the place for his life to be taken so soon.

May walked in a truant manner with authority and anger within her strides; as she walked profusely towards the stairs to Coulson's office and living quarters on the bus, the anger of what she felt was in her voice, her face, her eyes as they looked closely into his.

Coulson sat at his desk, staring at the paperwork in front of me while debating whether to go and see Antoine Triplett's parent. He stood quickly; then grabbed the glass in front of him, then smashed the glass down to the ground with a harsh force. He slid down to the ground to sit on a floor with his suit still on, his head hung over his knees. His mind in a huffle over him thinking and knowing that it was majority of his own fault and he wished that he was the one who had died the one who had lost their life to the diviner rather than Trip who had been a great member of the team.

May opened the door to his office knowing that Coulson wasn't in his best state of mind since the incident in the underground city, she opened it a small gap at first, then she opened it full out to go into the room and, she saw Coulson on the floor arms wrapped around his knees and broken glass on the floor.

She moved her hands from her side to his shoulder one holding his shoulder and the other rubbing his back. He opened his eyes and was glad to see May in front of him but he saw what was going on her brain he knew her better than anyone else in his entire life, he knew her more than her knew his other mother who had died in 1992 the same day his own father had died but eighteen years earlier. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't she knew that if she did that he would argue with her for while on.

"Hi Phil." May said in a calm voice but all her other emotions were seen in her eyes and her face.

"May,nice to see you, how's the team doing?" He questioned as he saw her face directly above his.

"Their okay, coping but shocked. And how are you?"She merely asked as they both about to stand.

"I can't do this May, watch anymore people die because of this GH-25 liquid, I'm alive and Trip is dead and i know it should be the other way round. I should be dead." Coulson said with deep regret in his heart.

"No. Don't you dare say that, you have saved more lives than any other person i know, and that includes half the avengers. So, yes feel that guilt but don't ever wish yourself dead." May caring expressed her colleague.

"Okay, you're always right and i know that deep down, but I can't stand that we have lost another member of the team. And yes I'm coping, and the carvings had stopped completely." Coulson said to May as she started to think about the past with everything that lead to the underground city being found.

"Carving, they started all of this, if anyone is to blame it is that GH-25 solution in your body." May sympathically recalled to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Coulson snapped.

"Why? Phil, what's wrong?" May asked worriedly.

"I just don't want to have anything to do with that programme again." Coulson said

"Okay, but what are you going to do about Trip and the notification of death?" she questioned him but he seemed to pause for a long thought

"Phil!" She asked "Phil!" She repeated and he nodded at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know whether to go to see Trip's mother on my own or call her." Coulson said as May face changed to be a shocked face.

"Call her! Seriously Phil, call his mother to tell him that her son has died!"

"I get it, I know what you mean, April." Coulson sadly said to May as she looked harshly up towards his face.

"You what, you bring her up now!" She shouted in a enraged manner, and struck him across the face, hard and loud leaving a May sized red handprint on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought her up, it's not fair. But I know we both loved her; I couldn't think of telling someone else's parent that their child is dead and, there is nothing they can do." Phil said looking shamefully at the floor while, a tear rolled down the cavalry's face as she remembered a girl called April.

"No its not fair, but i get it. I remember her every single day, and continue fighting to not let Hydra win." She said directly informally an apology.

"Can we call a pause, like we did the good old days." Coulson said smiling as if their was a memory to the words he was expressing.

May nodded at Coulson May puts her hand on the desk, and leans against the desk, as she sighs knowing that the team and herself were having a hard time dealing with Trip's death. Phil walked towards her, standing and walking over broken glass, making it crunch on the ground as he walked lovingly towards her. He grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him and, she let go of the desk while grabbed his waist, leaning her head on his chest.

As the pair of them stood in the middle of the room, they hugged tightly in a loving and caring way, like they had often do that sort of thing before. May removed her head from his chest, which had been tucked under his chin, with her head bent down looking at the broken glass on the floor. She stared into his eyes, and their lips touched in the heat of the moment, fireworks had been set off in their mouths within the long seconds for their lips to move and touch one another's.

May pulled back from the kiss she had put in motion, everyone knew their was feeling Coulson and May had for each other and they were only just showing them,when she pulled out with the going get going. "What are we doing Phil?" May asked as she still felt the warmness of his gentle and soft masculine lips on hers.

"Kissing, Melinda." Phil sarcastically recalled to May.

"You know what i mean, Phil, we can't do this, not ag..." May ushered as Phil placed his index finger on her lips which shot ripple effects of electricity through her body as she dreamy looked into his eyes. Closed and loving, she began to walk in the opposite direction to Coulson and walked closer to the door where he grabbed her arm in the sexual atmosphere in the room, he pulled her towards her and started to pull her cloths of her and she did the same.

Kissing as if their human life depended on it, she moved her neck gracefully towards the edge of the desk and moved her arm and slashed her arm in a rapid motion making everything which originally sat on the desk fall onto the floor. He grabbed her waist and lifted her 5"4 to 5"6 body into the air and slammed er onto the table with heavy force in which she laughed to, he smile in between kisses.

On the desk she ripped his shirt of his chest and he kissed her neck and continued kissing her body moving slowly from her cheekbone to her breast while she gave him a love bit on the low neck. They stopped kissing and May harshly ripped her top of her chest causing it to tear in many places, he whispered in her ear "We should get into arguments more often."

As both of the two had become half naked the two of them ripped each others clothes off as May laid down on the desk back arched and the two were both stripped of clothes, when Coulson tickled the top part of her thigh in a circular motion as he pulled her off the desk and she jumped onto his bed which they closed and locked the bedroom door behind them.

She rolled on top of him as he got into the bed, but soon enough the role had been reversed and he had rolled on top as he inserted his erect manhood into her faster as her back arched more she screamed in joy as he was inside her, she moaned loudly as she giggled, as he smiled it on was like having sex to them was like riding a bike. Forgetting the condom altogether they continued with the life affirming sex they were enduring. Cycles of them jolting themselves aggressively forwards and backwards, as they had the urge to continue but faster and quicker than the time before, and with that the moans from Melinda May grew louder she screamed at the second to last time then hit the sexual urge and tension in the room.

At last they finished and Coulson flopped to the side of the bed, when he raised his arm and wrapped it around her neck and the back of her head. Sighing for breath over the recent sex they had just had. While both of them were smiling at themselves as they looked at different sides of the room.

"What time is it?" May questioned as Coulson smile at her.

"What you do want to go for round two! And its 16:47." Coulson said to May as she tilted her towards his chest and face as their legs were entangled together.

"No, I need to get back to the cockpit, and don't tell anyone about this, not even Skye or Mack or anyone!" May bombarded him with as she untangled her legs, unlocking the door picking up her clothes as she went towards the door. Putting on her clothes, she reared away from the door and tiptoed away from his office while he was lying on the mattress smiling at the ceiling with some part of sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Skye."Jemma said sadly to Skye.

""Hi Jem, how's Fitz and the others, if you know?" Skye recently transformed into Tremors aka Daisy, still in the containment chamber, on the Bus.

"Fitz is okay, Coulson is in his office and May in the cockpit. The others are coping, playing cards I think." Skye replied to Jemma as she sat at the side of the containment chamber.

Skye, transformed from her normal self to Quake, she wasn't the same carelessly free woman who loved to be careless and play pranks on other members of the team. Jemma knew something had happen in that enclosed chamber but she couldn't put her finger on it but the macromolecules analysis had come back showing many signs of change.

Jemma kept Skye well Daisy after Daisy had asked her to call her that after she was contemplating what had happen with her Dad Cal, he had told her that her name was actually Daisy Johnson before she went on the mission, this time she felt like she fit somewhere with a real name which wasn't Mary Sue Poots.

"I might go check on May in the cockpit. Then I will come back with some food for both of us, but I will check on Coulson for you aswell." Jemma said to Skye come Daisy.

"Thank you Jemma, you're like the big sister I never got." Daisy laughed at as she brighten up her mood.

Jemma went to check on May and Coulson in the cockpit and in his office. She knocked on the door to the cockpit, in which May was stood behind the door after seeing Jemma walking towards the cockpit and she ran for the small well lit, by the sky, room. May stood behind the silver door with her heart racing after what she had just experienced with Coulson, she wanted to go back and cuddle up with him but she knew she couldn't and, a smile appeared on her face and as soon as it appeared it soon vanished.

May opened the door and let Jemma into the room, into which she sat besides May who had it on autopilot but her hands firmly on the levers. "How are you May, I know you don't talk about feelings like this but, we all have to stick together on this one." Jemma questioned her superior bluntly asking her to express the little feeling she let show.

"I'm fine, how's Skye I know she wasn't enjoying the containment module?" She questioned the younger agent." May enquired about her protégé.

"She's fine, good speaking and seeing that your okay, I'm going to see Coulson for Skye and beg hi to sit with her as she is driving me crazy. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" Jemma questioned, as May shook her head and, Jemma walked away, while the superiors acted like nothing had happened. Coulson still lying on his bed and May looking effortlessly at the sky.

Jemma moved towards the steps to his office, meanwhile Coulson was just about picking up his clothes which he had scattered anywhere, while still replacing the clothes he had had on with fresh clean clothes. She knocked in a polite manner, at first he thought it could of been May, but her knocked where maticous to the point with loud sharp knocks in a multiple of 3, something he knew she had always done.

As he opened the door he walked out of his office down the stairs with Simmons following like a lost puppy yet he asked the question "What's wrong, Simmons?" which she replied with a simple sentence of "nothing, except that Skye is going mentally crazy in the chamber, plus she would like to see you." Simmons expressed towards her superior Director of SHIELD.

"Thanks for telling me, Simmons can you go and stay with the others keep their sprits up." Coulson asked her as she went to assure Skye that they would be on the ground in the base in no time at all.

"Yes sir, I'll try to make them open up more. Bye sir." Simmons expressed as they both were walking away from one another.

"I'll go and see her now, she might enjoy my company for a while, bye Simmons." Coulson said quietly as walked towards Skye.

May sat in the cockpit contemplating what she had to do, she was nervous, for once in her life she was nervous of what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do, but she remembered the past, of whatever it had been, it damaged her it made her different. And it wasn't just about in Bahrain; it was the long hard history before that.

Coulson meanwhile knew what he had said that it had upset May a lot, how in the heat of the argument he had brought up was dear to her, something she couldn't control. He couldn't bare to hurt her and yet he had mistakenly but he had done it without even meaning it.

May was talking to herself in her mind when Coulson knowingly that everyone knew that he had walked into the cockpit, as he had made it obvious to where he was walking. The rest of the team had come to the middle deck to talk to one other on the death of Trip and threat of the Hydra of they managed to get to the portal whether it was submerged or not and so they all went to sit of the sofas in the middle of the living quarters and, the stairs to Coulson's office. Which unknown to them had been May walking up them in anger and, coming back down in the walk of shame.

Days had gone by and the team were talking to one another like business as usual Coulson went with Skye, who was cleared for clerical duty, to see Andrew Garner, May's Ex and she was going for a psychologic assessment, to see if she was psychologically ready for active duty. Skye was in the base most of the time and she was coping with the change but it was hard on her.

Nearly everyone went to Trip's funeral, but Skye couldn't go, she couldn't stand being near his mother and bot telling her that it was her fault that she had to buried her son. May flew the plane to the far west of New York to where Trip's funeral was taking place.

Bobbi and Hunter dressed in black, suit and tie the most formal Hunter had been in his life and Bobbi in a smart black dress with black boots. Mack wore black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirts.Coulson was in his normal black suit and a white shirt but instead of his jazzy multicolored ties he wore a fat black tie to complete his suit, whereas May couldn't fins anything appropriate for a funeral so she had bought a black tight fitting long sleeve dress from a store in central New York. Whereas Fitz and Simmons wore matching outfits of black tie, shirt and v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Please may everyone take their seats." The priest asked as people found their way to seats in the church.

"Thank you everyone, for attending. I know my son wasn't the best at everything but he died to save others and I'm grateful for everyone coming. Goodbye Antoine." Mrs Triplet cried as people began to move and say regards and people left as soon as they came.

The team walked from the dug out grave with Trip's lifeless body in the carve out whole, the team walked away with May and Coulson at the back. Instinct kicked in for both May and Coulson, when their hands touched and grabbed hold of one another but released as soon as members of the team began to speak.

The whole team walked away to the Lexus car they had with the removed S.H.I.E.L.D logos the whole team minus Skye got in the two cars parked by the street near the church. May and Coulson went in Lola and Mack, Bobbi were in the front to the four by four, and Simmons, Fitz and hunter sat in the back of the car. As they drove back to the bus they felt vibrations on the ground, and they knew it was Skye...


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

The drive back from the funeral was more than awkward for both May and Coulson in Lola, then after all she had wished had gone in the Lexus because in contrast to the awkward silence with Coulson it would have been a party. After the funeral, and members of the team got back to the bus, the team separated into their own paths when May saw Fitz open the below deck door; she followed the young genius down to the bottom deck of the underbelly of the bus, while she leaves him to go and, lead her to wherever he was going.

May was stood at the door of the small below deck server room on the bus, where Fitz stood trying to figure what was the problem with the computer of the invention he was working on. May knew why he was down in the server room, he had made it home after the lab on the bus was taken away from the opening of the bus, with everything being done with biotechnology, he felt misplaced and, made a home elsewhere.

She walked up to the young and injured colleague, and helped him with the components to the device as the incident in the sea, with Simmons caused his right arm to be psychologically injured, words spoken from the psychologist said, her ex-husband the one and only Dr Andrew Garner. With a hurt and numb right arm, May helped him fit the parts of the device together to see if his theory was correct on the technological advancement on particle physics.

Jemma looked around to see if she could find Fitz anywhere and yet she couldn't when she walked eagerly towards the below deck door. She had heard noise coming from the below deck as she went to go look she noticed that Mack shook his head at her. Desperate to see him she disobeyed his order of a shaking of a bald head she tiptoed down the stairs to which she heard Fitz and May laugh a little. Laughter, it what the team was all about but recently with Trip's death days before everything was changing, Fitzsimmons was no longer and, a heavy stray tear ran down Simmons' face.

Running up the stairs quickly without a care in the world, Jemma knocked over a glass holder with water in it and Coulson was knocked over by her force as he put his caring hand towards her, she ran to her small living area away from Coulson, away from the team. Crying she sat on the bed with her head hung in her hands, with her nails bent towards her scalp, tears ran from eyes having a pernicious effect on the young biochemist in which she felt like she had lost him forever.

Three weeks later...

The agents were cooperating with each other and, they were called back to the base with a new mission, which needs at least three undercover agents to gather intelligence which had more experience than the highest serving member who was at the base; they didn't know how to handle the base and agents, which it was best to have Coulson back at the reign of the base. Most of the team were happy to be going back to base, they could see the rest of their friends and colleagues, Mack was happy to going back he could see how Skye was doing.

May was happy to being going back after the last time they had gone back, they had left Skye at the base and after her room being flooded she had decided to sleep in the cell downstairs, but things were awkward between Coulson and May until the funeral in which they had agreed to never mention the thing that happens between them again and that they would touch or do anything like that never again, while Coulson felt sad about but he knew that she was right they couldn't do what happen again it was awkward for them and the team even though it was unknowing that they had had sex just about four weeks ago.

That was that, and the pair of them went back to how they were before, talking like normal friends and acting like it. They all knew that they had been called back to base for a more important issue rather than, the childish management. Skye was there and no one had seen her in at least two and half weeks after they have come back to the base last.

As the hatch opened, to the secret underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base, May landed the bus perfectly making no vibrations of the engines blast on the ground, yet the ground was still shaking. The wondered but as the vibrations stopped as quickly as they had noticed the others of the base had felt them, a lot of the shaking quakes on the ground.

"Hello, so what's the problem in the base?" Coulson asked the woman he had put in charge, as they talked in his medium-sized well lit office.

"There have been a lot of small amounts of vibrations, and we think it could an attack by Hydra, to see if they can take the building using mega vibrations, to open the hatch. Sir." The in-charge officer of the base and Coulson's eyes squinted at the idea and his bottom jaw moved to the side.

"Have you checked against seismic activity in the area?" Coulson asked questioning the intelligence of the people left on the base.

"Yes sir, we believe that the activity has been going on since the last 18 days." A member of the base inquired.

Fitz saw Skye sat on the sofa, she had been cleared by the on call scientists that the sample showing increased macromolecule change in her body was incorrect; sat alone, it was unusual for Skye not to be socialising with others, Fitz was concerned, that was when he felt the vibrations on the ground, harsh, huge seismic waves in the base which was making the items and furniture in the base rock from side to side.

May and Coulson held onto a metal, fixed to the wall, cabinet with Coulson's hand underneath May's small yet feisty could do anything hand, blushed as the earthquake stopped, May quickly seized her hand away from his and walked away from the Director of Shield.

Whereas, elsewhere in the base, Mack with Simmons, Bobbi and Hunter were in the base's lounge area, meeting up with others when the vibrations started and Simmons started to suspect something and walked off to the lab, when Hunter asked "When are Fitz and Simmons going to make up, it's no fun when they're apart, no funny Fitzsimmons moments!" Which others in the lounge agreed that the base and, the team were missing them.

Fitz crept up behind Skye and grabbed her mug of icy cold coffee, his suspicion needed an answer, and he thought it was only a small amount of DNA, but Skye saw him.

"Skye, it's not what you think!" Fitz said with guilt in his voice.

"I know what you're doing, Fitz I need your help, promise me you won't tell anyone else," Skye argued as if it was for her life, then Fitz knew without doing the test, he knew she had turned into something else, something that could earthquakes.

Hours had gone by and Fitz had had the results for a while, he and Skye were sat in a resource cupboard which was actually a small room. They had discussed the results and how the childish and naive scientist had got the system wrong the macromolecules weren't saying that they were the same as before but that they had gone under massive change with sections of DNA being changed and replaced with a strain of uncommon and unknown alien DNA.

Skye had cried for what seemed to Fitz to be minutes but it was more than an hour. He felt sorry for her, he felt for her, it wasn't like she was gone, it was that her entire life had been ripped apart and she wasn't human anymore; she some sort of alien of some human looking kind.

"Please stop crying Skye everything is going to be okay. Or you will go insane." Fitz begged to want his best friend to be okay again.

"I'm already there, take a look around Fitz, I'm a mess. My life is a mess and how I am supposed to explain that this, that it wasn't, that Hydra wasn't attacking it was me in my sleep, without me even knowing." Skye cried to Fitz as her head was snuggled on his lap.

May had been trying to find the source of the tremors and seismic activity on her own; she didn't trust some members of Shield who were probably walking over the ground she was under, and she looked at the technical equipment underground from the shaft in one of the storage room.

"Miss Independent May!" Coulson sniggered as he climbed down the ladders to see May with the flashlight looking for anything untoward.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr Sarcastic Coulson." She gloated as he looked at her with his lustful wanting eyes.

"You know what happened on the bus, can never happen again, and we don't ever talk about it again." May had said it, she couldn't go back on that decision, and she had sorrow and pain in her voice.

"Okay, I understand," He expressed the feeling hurt and his lusting eyes turned away from the person he loved.

He walked away from her, like she was in a grave, leaving her still standing and feeling sick in his own heart. He loved her, he wanted to tell her everything, but he physically couldn't, the words wouldn't come out of his mouth, to which then he left in shame, that he didn't have the courage to tell her.

Mournful he walked back to his office, losing something, he didn't know he could of have until it was too late. Elsewhere May figured out that everything was okay and she went to check on Skye, that's when the earthquake seismic activity started again to the base. Plaster and rubble of a weakened wall were falling on the ground around May, she ran out of the underground tech room.

The shocks were gaining and getting stronger with every second it was occurring, when May walked into Skye's room to see her having a nightmare tossing and turning, feeling the quakes from her as she placed her hand on the shoulder to wake her up. May knew then that Skye had changed in the chamber, she knew that the chamber had done something to her to make her produce seismic waves destroying parts of the base.

Skye woke suddenly with the force of May's hand on her shoulder shaking her body to wake, that's was when Skye knew that everyone was going to find out. Skye ran as quickly as she could to the door and ran to the holding cell and started to cry into the pillowed wall with her head in her hands. May got back on her feet and ran after Skye quickly and Coulson followed he knew May didn't run for anything.

ICER in her holder pocket to her leather pants May, sat next to Skye on the steel framed bed, while she stroked her back. She turned around and cried into, eldest of the women on the bed, May's chest. Young Skye grabbed the ICER out of the holder in May's leather pants as she continued to shake the surroundings around her. The ICER rose up and shot Skye in the chest while Coulson watched as her head hit the pillow on the small bed.

May looked down at the young woman's body breathing with her chest movements the same as they had always been, with Skye's hair in front of her eyes, mouth and nose, motheringly she moved and gently stroked her hair behind her distinguishable ears. Melinda stood up and looked at the entire body of the transformed girl, then dragged the blanket over her, then left the room leaving the unconscious body of Skye lying on the steel framed bed.

Mack walked up to the second in command, Agent Melinda May, to tell her that a psychologist well a behaviour analyst had been monitoring the footage of Skye and that as soon as possible that Coulson wanted to see her and only her immediately in his office."What psychologist?" she asked Mack

"What psychologist?" she asked Mack inquiring about a young agent in the prison cell.

"I'm not sure, but Coulson said it was urgent for you to go and see him, he said it was about Skye." Mack kindly told May who thanked him and walked away.

The spiral staircase spiralled up from the platformed floor all the way to the top of the ceiling, she pressed one of her feet, laced in a black leather boot, and walked towards the daunting office to the man she had had cortis with also loving moments aswell.

She walked into his office and her heart wrenched as she saw a tall dark well-dressed man stood infront of her with a impression of a wedding ring, once being present on his finger. She stared at Clulson wanting, waiting for an explaination for the psycologist stood infront of her.

"Hello Melinda, its nice to see you again." The stange well mannered man spoke to her.

"Hello Andrew..." Agent May spoke while she still waiting for an explaination for the reason why of all psycologists, her ex husband had to be the one who was analyising Skye.

"Hello May, I've asked Andrew here for an expert opinion on Skye. I think everyone needs to know how she is doing..." Coulson continued to talk to May. while she trailed off topic in her own mind.

 _Phil... My god why can't I him out of my head of_ _what happen between us two in that office. Why did I push him away, he speaking to me about Skye and yet this lingers over my head everytime I'm with him even when Andrew, is in the room, he always thought somethjng was different between me and Phil. He was right, but he wasnt having the satifaction of knowing what happen, why or any reasons for it._

All she could think of while he was speaking to her, in the office about her ex-husband and her lover and parnter ever since she came to Shield, they had been as tight as friends could had been after a coming of years. _May and Coulson_ she remembered in her mind they were the dream team in their time of training.

...May?" Coulson asked as she May exited dreamland and looked at the wall with the cameras of Skye on the wall, while he and Andrew had been agrueing about the welfare of Skye on the base and the others on the base.

"Yes, I'm listening!" Said Agent May in a striking manner as if she had been listening all along. With her perched bum on the table as the two man stood in frint of her staring and pointing at the vital signs ans camera footage of Skye in the containment cell which was the prisoner cell for Ward before.

Surprised at the shouting of May the two stop agruging about Skye, Coulson wanting Skye to stay there on base with her only friends which are her family to her rather than make her leave against her will and Andrew and Coulson were both asking her for her opinion on the matter.

"Will you two stop fighting about Skye! Let her choose, its her life and if she thinks that she can handle her powers she can stay. She needs our help, and thats what she will get! Now thats the end of this matter!" May shouted at both men and looked at Phil with his gleaming eyes, and she walked away from the two inmature men fighting over a young inhuman agent.

"Melinda? Are you okay?" Andrew asked prying into her own business, to which she had rolled her eyes to.

Agent Melinda May turned from where she was perked on the director's desk, when a wave of sickness came over the well trained agent, she hated Andrew, its wasn't platonic love she and others had it wasn't like she found him cheating on her. It was more he was husband to another woman, a woman who had been lost and never came back in Barahain... It had been her who had changed she had changed too much and it sickened her that he was the same old man who had married her years ago, just older now.

She closed her eyes as she moved away from the agruing men, she pursed her lips while rapidly blinking her eyesas she continued to walk away she roled both of her dark brown eyes to the top of her eye sockets. As she collaspe to the ground, she struck her head on the corner of the grand oak desk. Blood spilled on the wooden planks of the floor as her unconious body spwarled on the ground. Coulson instantly turned around as he heard the nosie of her head hit the desk and her body hit the cold hard floor.

Andrew turned his head to see his ex wife bleeding on the floor, he saw the love ans affection that Coulson showed his ex wife, as he glantely picked her up carefully and hurried down to the medic bay and shouted scared for Simmons' name.

"Simmons! SIMMONS" Coulson shouted worriedly as the blood of the woman who her loved spilled on his clothes and his hand.

"Okay I'm coming" Jemma said as she left the chemicals she mixing on the lab table. "Oh my god, what happen to May!?"

"She hit hit he head on the corner of the table, she is unconious and I think she collasped, thats why she fell i think!" Coulson said as he calmy collected himself as Simmons examined her.

Simmons started to assess the injury to her head as she had blood pouring out of the cut but she was flashing a light in front of her eyes opening the lids wide and seeing the reaction from her pupil, then she asked her a question and while her eyelid was wide open to see of she reaction.

"Okay she seems to be okay and responsive to light and hearing tests. Right I am going to do some more tests on May, then hydrate her with some fluids then she should be okay and I will sewcher the wound." Simmons said as May began to wake, as she woke she stared at Coulson.

End of the week had come faster than people had imagined and May had come to resume her active duty with all of her tests coming back clear and the head wound of the corner of her forehead. and everyone would be have none the wiser that Melinda had fallen and wounded herself. But Coulson was more protective than ever over May.


End file.
